


You Can't Just Bring Me Take Out

by Devon_T_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, how to get away with murder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a How to Get Away With Murder AU based off a picture on facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Just Bring Me Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, they belong to MTV and Jeff Davis. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> Artwork is not mines, so if you know who it belongs to please tell me.

Based off this pictue

Stiles was already irritated and upset. Irritated cause of a project and upset because of stupid Derek Hale for blowing him off when they already had plans, to do something with his stupid classmate. Now Stiles wouldn't normally get upset over this but all this past week stress was getting to him and he was looking forward to spending time with Derek. But anyway back to the problem at hand. Someone was knocking on his door and they didn't seem like they were about to leave anytime soon.   
  
So with a sigh he heaved himself of the couch and headed for the door. Without checking to see who it was, Stiles opened it ready with a thing or two to say on his tongue. When he opened the door everything he was about to say died on his lips at seeing Derek at his door.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something with that chick who sits behind you in class?"   
  
Derek just smiled at him and replied. "I'm done with that. Thought I would drop by and bring you some dinner."   
  
Stiles the sarcastic ass that he was replied with "What if I already ate huh?" With a pause and a glare to his boyfriend he continued. "Now if that is all, I will be going back to doing what I was doing." With that Stiles began to close the door.

"Come on Stiles don't be like that."   
  
At hearing those words Stiles stopped from closing the door and angrily opened it all the way.   
  
"Don't be like what Derek? Don't be upset cause my boyfriend who promised to spend time with me ditched me instead to go help out his classmate, who by the way always flirts with him? And another thing you can't just come here with take out and expect me forgive you. If you want my forgiveness you are going to have to do a hell of a lot better than that."

Derek checked to see if anyone else was standing in the hallway, seeing that it was empty, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind and the only thing he knew would get him in the door.   
  
"I'll let you top me tonight."   
  
Stiles didn't say anything, he just looked at Derek with an unreadable look on his face.   
  
"You're damn right I'm going to top tonight." With that said Stiles grabbed Derek by the collar and pulled him into his apartment. Derek just had a giant smile on his face as he was forcefully pulled into the apartment. Take out bag hanging from his fingers, dinner could wait, he had more pressing matters to attend too. 


End file.
